


The Tale of Albus and Cass

by Graethegay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, British Sign Language, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Transphobia, asexual dumbledore, edgy dumbledore, non-verbal communication, not sorry, percival dumbledore was a good dad, the dumbledores are a big dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graethegay/pseuds/Graethegay
Summary: Percival Dumbledore has just died in Azkaban and Albus is forced to live without his father. And now he must go to a school with people who know his family name as evil. His only friend is fellow outcast Cass Nightly. How are the boys gonna live out their lives as hogwarts students? And what will the years ahead bring?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Info. Percival is his dad, Kendra's his mom, Aberforth's his brother, and Arianna is his sister. This will be helpful in both this and future chapters.

We start this shit show in Birmingham,1892. What a wonderful time to be alive, what a wonderful time to stand out. Albus was damn sure he didn’t want to go to the same school that was probably responsible for his father's imprisonment and death. Those muggles were going to hurt Arianna, it was only fair that his father hurt them back. 

Yet here he was, letter in hand, standing in front of the wall. The wall that would take him away to his personal hell, the wall that would separate him from his family and be subjected to whispers of his father. Awful whispers, whispers that could break him apart more so than he already was.

“Hey bud” Albus heard his mother break through his thoughts and back into reality. God he loved that voice, it was fierce but comforting, strict but kind. 

“Yes mother” 

“You want me to go through with you”

“I’m fine, I don’t need it. Thank you though” Kendra hugged him and Albus stepped back. He took a running start into the wall and fased through. What he saw was bustling students and their parents. His breath sped up. God, they’re all gonna know who he was. Muggle killer Muggle killer. The words repeated in he’s head until he couldn’t hear anything, feel anything. He was just frozen in the middle of a storm, unable to move. But then all of a sudden he felt again, it was a hand on his shoulder. 

He opened his eyes to see a beautiful boy stood in front of him. The child stepped back and offered his hand.

“Hey, my names Cass” Cass it was quite a lovely name.

Albus took the smiling boys hand nervously. What if he had heard of him or his father?

“Albus” To his surprise there was no cringing at the name, just a wider smile. 

“Well, Albus. Wanna sit with me on the train?” 

“Sure” This was odd. Was this kid just trying to earn his trust to betray him and blackmail him. Albus shook the thought away and went on the train with his new friend. He didn’t even care  
about the tear marks that stained his face.

~~

“I brought candy” Cass said as they sat down in the booth “it’s probably not the kind you’re used to though” Albus had no clue what he meant by this, but he was interested nonetheless  
“I’m intrigued” He said raising his eyebrow. And directly after he would find out what curious candies Cass was hiding a girl with long hair and caramel skin interrupted.

“Mind if I sit here?” They weren't even given a chance to answer when someone said 

“Adrianna, don’t talk to him. His dad’s a muggle killer” The words stung, muggle killer. Albus sank into his seat as the other kids walked by. This time he felt the tears coming and could lay his head on the table to avoid anyone seeing. Cass nudged him.  
“Hey, Albus. Remember I had candy?”Albus looked up at this and smiled as Cass held out a large rectangle wrapped in foil saying Hershey's Chocolate Bar. Albus took it and wiped his tears

“Thanks Cass”

And the journey continued


	2. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a nightmare (Trigger warning for panic attacks)

“Dad?” Albus said through the smoke covering the land. He could barely see but he knew he sensed his father. 

“Albus” Percival yelled back. “Keep talking so I can find you” So Albus kept a constant hum loud enough so his father could find him. He quickly melted into his embrace was Percival did find him. God Albus missed him so much

“Where are we?” Albus questioned, but when he turned back to face his father he saw him behind bars. Azkaban. 

“I’m sorry son” 

“There’s no need to be. They damn well deserved it” Albus said realizing this was a dream. If he could just stay positive…

“Language kid!” Percival said jokingly

“Sorry sir” Albus rolled his eyes into the back of his head. This was nice, even if it wasn’t real, it was nice. Well until others entered and spoiled it.

“Would you look at that Latona? It’s the fucking muggle killer” A tall man with long matted and dirty hair sneered

“Pleasure to see you too Conor” Percival fired back. Oh no. Was this how his dad died? No, no it’s not real. He tried to slow his breath as the fight commenced but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t breath.

“Avada Kedavra”

And with that he jolted awake. Heavily breathing, crying. Goddamnit. In his panic he felt arms wrap around his body. He leaned into the touch trying to calm down, knowing this was real life and that he was okay here in this moment. 

“Bad dream?” Cass asked after Albus had calmed down. He still couldn’t speak so he just nodded in response. And in response to that Cass had hugged him again. Albus didn’t know why this felt so right or why he would gladly stay this way forever. He didn’t need to know either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, short chapters. Promise the next one will be longer


	3. Sorting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get sorted, and chaos insues

“Wakey wakey boys,” Albus heard a scraggly voice say, signaling the fact that they had arrived at hell’s gate aka Hogwarts. Cass and him reluctantly got out of their current position to take the boat off the the little island the school stood upon. 

Cass’ eyes widened in wonder as they approached the school. He was jumping with excitement, which Albus found both adorable and unnecessary. If he and Cass were in the same house this year may not be a nightmare

~

The sorting ceremony. What determined your entire life at Hogwarts, who your friends are, who you’ll become, everything even your legacy is determined by house. 

“Tara Adams, Ravenclaw!” Cheering

“Kallisto Asar, Hufflepuff” Cheering  
“Norma Bliff, Slytherin” Cheering

“Sabia Chase, Gryffindor” Cheering

“Albus Dumbledore” The room seemed to go silent as he walked up to the front of the Great Hall, everyone was staring and Cass just gave him a thumbs up and a smile to which Albus weekly smiled back. 

He felt his legs shake as he went up to the hat. Why couldn’t he just be brave? 

He sat down, ready for his fate, trying not to let his nervousness show. The hat sat atop his head noticeably longer than all the other children before saying his house

“Gryffindor”

More boos than cheers filled the crowd. Most members of his house sneered except one girl, Sabia. She cheered the loudest. The child next to her only rolled her eyes and let her long black hair fall in front of her hazel eyes. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s just overly excited” Said a boy sitting across from them.

Albus held back a snort “Yeah, I can tell that” 

The sorting still was going on behind them but Albus had found others who doesn't care what his father was, only about who Albus was. Their conversation was knocked out by a separate name. One that hurt to hear,

“Cassandra Nightly” Albus froze in second-hand embarrassment, dysphoria? He just felt bad for him. One child threw a chicken leg at Cass as he walked up, Albus felt like he was gonna vomit.

“He is...Hufflepuff” No cheering just staring. Cold harsh glares pointed Cass’ direction. He looked awful as he trudged to the Hufflepuff table. 

“I can tell you feel for ‘im ey?” Sabia half stated half asked  
“He doesn’t deserve this” Albus answered firmly “He deserved to be born in the right body, he deserves people's respect” The silence was thick after his statement. “I think the hat understands that too” Albus defensively crossed his arms over his chest, he didn’t care if the others left him there because of his opinion. He didn’t give a shit what they thought though, if they wanted to be dicks they could go on ahead. 

“Yeah…” The girl with long hair stated somberly. She reminded him of his pen pal Violet, he thought he should write her soon but right now Cass needed him. 

“Well this is a fucking disaster, poor kid”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate your pity, Rustam” Sabia stated blankly, almost lacking any emotion. “Yumi, how’s your little sister? I’m sure Tomoko’s pretty psyched to go here” She asked attempting to change the subject. 

Albus scooted away, hoping to comfort Cass in some way until Sabia asked “Where you off to Albus?”

“Hufflepuff” was the only response he gave before crawling over to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is updating more than Faria's story, but I just can't handle the IW feels. Plus Endgame is a thing, and I'm trying to make it as compliant as possible, so forgive me :)


	4. The Queer Crew

Cass sat at the Hufflepuff table next to a third year called Anara. She was the same as him, born in the wrong body, trapped in this place. She was just sitting there, providing her comforting presence; then Albus came.

He looked furious, Cass was almost certain it was because of him. He would accuse him of lying, be a jerk about and leave back to his table. Cass’ assumptions were so far from correct. 

Albus took a deep breath “Cass, are you okay?” Right name, that’s a good sign

“Im fine. But you look like you’re about to breath fire at someone, what’s up?” Cass asked, not looking away from the floor.Having no motion at all as he sat.

“I just can’t believe that you’ve only been here a day, and the whole school already sees you as something you’re not. And I’m deedply sorry for that Cass” Albus stated somberly, careful to keep his temper under control, trying to not allow his growing hate of his classmates get to him. 

“Pretty pissed about it, eh?” Anara asked, turning to look at him, it was as if she could read minds. She had done the same with Cass and now Albus. Sure Albus was quite obviously angered, but Cass merely wanted indulge in all this magic stuff and is that truly a crime?

“No shit ‘Nara” An unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

“Hey, Do-Yun, take a seat” Anara said calmly.

And so they did

“Um, this is Cass, he’s like us in a way,” Anara told Do-Yun in her usual calm voice.

“H-hey” Cass said, oddly intimidated by Do-Yun, even though they looked nice enough. But Cass knew looks were deceiving.

“Well, I can see you’ve already found your people Cass. I suppose I’ll see you in class” Albus’ voice was shocked and surprised, yet happy. He seemed way calmer knowing Anara had his back, but Cass knew that Albus would too.

“You can uh… stay here with us if you want?” Cass more questioned then stated, he wasn’t sure if Anara and Do-Yun would be cool with it. 

“Yeah, totally. A friend of Cass is a friend of mine” Anara welcomed. Even though it doesn’t seem so on the surface, she’s a big softie.

“I guess it’s chill,” The Slytherin agreed, rolling their eyes at the others. Cass was kind of scared of them, but that wasn’t a reason to not attempt to befriend them.

“Alright, cool,” Albus said sitting with his newfound friends. Maybe Hogwarts wasn’t going to be so bad.


	5. Signing lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short af, but I just uploaded yesterday and I love y'all so...CONTENT

Albus walked to the Gryffindor commons alongside Sabia, a 7th year giving them a tour of the school. Or she at least was attempting to. All she did was walk, point at a painting, and continue walking. She didn’t seem nervous, maybe she just couldn’t speak?

Albus went up to tap her shoulder <> he signed curiously, hoping to allow her to somehow communicate with the other first year Gryffindors

<> she signed back

“What the hell are you doing with your hands you freak?” one of Albus’ classmates asked, weirded out and disgusted. She was so rude.

“Communicating” Albus said simply, he didn’t have time for assholes today. <> He signed to her

<> She signed back at his smiling brightly. He tried to mimic the motion she did after her name.

<> he struggled <>

She smiled again, seemingly proud of the small boy <>

~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“That was really cool, how you talked with your hands to that 7th year!” Sabia exclaimed “I want to learn” She was bouncing up and down with excitement. 

Albus chuckled to himself at her enthusiasm. “Yeah, just chill” She simmered down 

“Yes sir” She did a mock salute

“That’s actually how you say hi” Albus said, starting Sabia’s first BSL lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about BSL. I'm sure it's at least somewhat like ASL tho, right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but you know ya boi got they're short chapters and weird upload scheudule so bear with me


End file.
